Big Time Confusion
by Gabzter
Summary: Lexi Lift is the daughter to the famous actor Roger Lift, her mother passed away when she was 3; she lives in L.A. and who would say that staying alone for 6 months would be worthy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm writing this new story hope you like it, right now it doesn't mention the guys a lot, but when the story develops it will. Please tell me what do you think :) If you like it please Review and Recommend :)**

**If you would like to make any suggestions comment, I'm open to everything :)**

Mayor recap on my life. My name is Lexi Lift, daughter to the famous star Roger Lift; I am 17 years old, my mother passed away when I was 3, and since then I've lived with my dad and his many managers. We live in Los Angeles, California (obviously), my neighbors and people with whom I've grew up are all stars, just like my father. Although anyone would say I'm a spoiled brat, I'm not, I try to live my life as simple as possible: I walk to school (almost all the time or I skate), I practice sports at school, I surf, skate, fangirl and I have a job in Summer (which is to work with my dad in his many movies as an extra or any secondary paper, not what I would like to do as a job, but I get paid.) I love music, one of my favorite bands is Big Time Rush, I've been to a couple of their concerts, but never spoken to them in person. I'm part Latina, my mother was from Honduras, and even though I have lived all my life in L.A. I know how to speak spanish; I look like a Latina, my body says it, my long black hair (until my hips), my big dark brown eyes (that look black) and my dark light brown color skin (just like Carlos) says that I have latin roots. For everyone I am the daughter of Roger Lift or better known as Lifty (only paparazzi call me like that) or Princess Lift (they call my dad King Lift), by my close friends (Alex and Mark) I am Lexus, for the rest of the people in school Lexi or Lexi the captain of the basket, volley ball and soccer team, as for my teachers I am known as Lexi the girl who doesn't cares or studies but still manages to have straight A's.

With that you know a little bit of my life, so you can understand the huge change that I will have.

Today was a normal day, it was a Friday, but not any Friday, it was Lucy's 18th birthday party (Lucy is the head cheerleader.) that meant a huge party in which everyone was invited and you could expect some famous people as well. I got up, took a bath and got dressed, wearing my ripped jeans, spider-man t-shirt and some red vans. I took my book bag and grabbed my skateboard and headed myself to school. As normal I met with Alex and Mark, we talked in the lessons we had together, had some funny moments at lunch time and then pretend we were paying attention to our classes. Finally the last bell rang, everyone left running the school so they could get ready for the party, expect for Alex, Mark and I who stayed in school waiting for everyone to leave.

"So at what time do I pick you up Lexus?" Alex asked.

"You don't have to." I answered.

"Oh sorry little Princess Lift, you are getting there in your limo?" Mark said in a teasing tone.

"Ha-ha so funny Mark, but no I'm not going to the party." I said hitting Mark.

"Aww why?" Alex asked.

"Not in the mood." I said.

"Oh well too bad, we would have had tons of fun." Mark said.

"Ha-ha, go get girlfriends while you are there." I told them.

"You bet I will!" Mark said.

"Let's see if you can." Alex said.

"Well then Lexus, see you Monday." Mark said, we did our high-five thing and left.

"Bye Alex, I'm headed to the beach to think. See you Monday." I said, we did our high-five thing as well.

"Ha, you will see me today." He said and left.

I grabbed my skateboard and headed myself to the beach, I got there and sat behind a palm tree so no one could bother or find me (even though I'm not a superstar paparazzi still try to get embarrassing and not good photos of me). I took out my lyric book, it was like a diary except that it only contained thoughts and lyrics I wrote myself (even if I can't sing, I'm pretty good with writing). I stayed there for about one hour, I got up put my skateboard on my book-bag and started walking while I read what I had just written. Because I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking I bumped into a group of boys, making them and I drop what we had on our hands, and leaving me on the floor.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" I said still sitting on the floor.

"Don't worry." boy 1 said.

"Here let me help you." boy 2 said.

"Thank you." I replied accepting his hand.

"You okay?" boy 3 said, at this point I still didn't look with whom I had bumped.

"Yes, what about you, are you all okay?" I asked, brushing away the sand from my jean.

"Yeah we are, here I think this is yours." boy 4 said giving me a notebook.

"Thank you, and sorry again, I should have-" I trailed off as I saw with whom I was talking.

"Payed attention when you walk?" Logan said.

"Yeah... umm... I..." I still couldn't speak.

"You?" Carlos asked.

"Big Time Rush." I said, not screaming.

"Ha-ha yeah." James replied.

"Woah, I can't believe I bumped into Big Time Rush. Sorry I'm a huge Rusher." I said.

"Well, we can't believe Lexi Lift bumped into us." Kendall said.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Please! Everyone knows who you are!" Carlos said.

"Yeah you are right... Well guys I'm sorry and I have to go." I said grabbed my skateboard and left.

*James P.O.V.*

"She didn't even ask for a photo or autograph." I said to the guys while we saw Lexi leave.

"She was so nervous when she saw who we were." Logan added.

"She is so different from what I thought she would be." Kendall said.

"How you thought she was going to be?" I asked Kendall.

"I don't know maybe all, you know 'I'm Lexi Lift you should see were you stand', you know" Kendall said.

"Spoiled Brat?" Carlos added.

"Yeah that." Kendall said.

"Yeah, Kendall is right, did you guys see what she was wearing?" Logan asked.

"Yeah she is pretty down to earth." I replied.

"She was wearing vans and a spider-man t-shirt." Kendall said.

"Ha-ha I guess someone found it's soul-mate." I said teasing Kendall.

"Ha-ha so funny, now let's go and work on the song, I have some lyrics written down in my notebook, help me finish them." Kendall said walking to the sand. We all followed him.

There we were Big Time Rush, in the beach trying to write songs. Kendall stroke some cords and notes on his guitar.

"Ok, man we need to see the lyrics." Logan said.

"Yeah sure." Kendall said opening a green notebook.

"Lexi Lift, is a rusher?" Carlos said.

"Apparently, she said she was a huge rusher." I said.

"Who would have said that, meaning that she is nothing like people think." Logan added.

"Guys..." Kendall said.

"Yeah?" we all answered.

"This is not my notebook." Kendall said.

"Come again?" I said.

"This is Lexi's lyrics notebook." Kendall said showing us the information page.

"She writes songs?" Logan asked.

"Some are like poems, others are just thoughts and some lyrics." Kendall replied.

"Are they good?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are." Kendall said.

"How are we supposed to work without the actual lyrics?" Logan asked.

"No need, I'm inspired right now, tune something Kendall." I said.

And with that we worked on a new song.

*Normal P.O.V*

I can't believe I bumped into Big Time Rush, and I didn't even asked for a photo, but well many fans will ask for them. They know who I am, but they are right everyone knows who I am, and I don't like that because they pretend to know how I am and make up fake rumors like I spend a bunch of money in cloth every month and many other things about my personality, and people don't even know the real me.

I got home, left my skateboard thrown in the lawn and went straight to my room to take a bath and wash my hair. I came out of the bathroom and heard some noises in the backyard, that meant my dad is home and his arranging things with his managers. I put on some sweat pants, a hoodie and my hair in a bun, and went running down stairs.

"No I need a good public school, or you know what never mind, I'll get a private school." I hear Josh talking by the phone.

"Cookies Ms. Lift?" Annie our chef asks.

"Sure! Thanks Annie!" I said grabbing cookies.

I went outside and saw a lot of houses and apartments in New York, why are they looking for a house in New York?

"Hey there girl." my dad says.

"Hey, what you up too?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Looking where we are going to live and searching for a school for you." he answered.

"Dad, we already have a house and I'm fine in the school." I replied.

"In New York honey, we don't have either." he said typing in is laptop.

"You said New York?"

"Yes."

"Oh no! I'm not moving to New York!"

"Honey, I got a contract for 6 months there filming a movie then we come back home."

"No dad! I love L.A. plus it's my senior year! I won't miss it. Please."

"No school will accept what we are asking for." Josh said joining us.

"No way!" my dad says.

"What are you asking for?" I asked.

"For you only to have 4 lessons per day, due to the fact you might be working in the movie." Josh said.

"Oh no! I'm not going to leave L.A." I said.

"Honey, I would love to let you stay, but you can't stay alone for 6 months." my dad said.

"Come on dad! I can take care of myself!" I said.

"You have to prove it." my dad says.

"How?" I replied.

"Your dad and I are leaving for 2 weeks to New York to do casting and signing the contract, you'll stay and try to prove your dad you can take care of yourself." Josh said.

"Deal!" I said and left to play some call of duty.

Around 6pm my dad join me in the living room.

"Lexi you are a girl you shouldn't be playing that." my dad says to me.

"Come on dad, we both know I like to play all kind of video-games which guys get obsessed with and I get obsessed as well." I reply to him.

"Ms. Lift, you have a visitor." our butler Albert says.

"Who?" both my dad and I asked.

"Me!" Alex says barging in the room. Albert leaves.

"Oh well hello there Alex." My dad says.

"Hello Mr. Lift." he says shaking my fathers hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you Alex, that I am Roger for you. You can only call me Mr. Lift if you are trying to date or marry my daughter, are you coming for that?" my dad said.

"No sir, I mean Roger, no I don't." Alex said.

"So you are telling me that you would never date my daughter?" My dad asked him, and I could see how he was dying to laugh.

"No, well yes but no, she is beautiful and she has every quality, but she is my best-friend more likely my sister so no I wouldn't date her." Alex replied.

"Dad! Either way Alex why are you here?" I asked him trying to make my dad stop being so mean if you can call that mean.

"To tell you I will come and pick you up at 8pm." he said.

"For what?" my dad asked.

"Didn't she tell you? Today is Lucy's birthday party." Alex said.

"I told you I am not going." I replied.

"But why honey? You have to go, now go get ready I'll send the team so they can help you." my dad said and then added: "I have to go to an interview, Alex you will bring her back home right?"

"Yes Roger." he said.

"Fine I'll go, but dad don't send anyone I'll fix my hair, do my make-up and everything, okay?"

"Sure kiddo, whatever you say, I'll send two bodyguards just in case okay? Bye Alex and thank you. Bye kiddo." my dad said and left.

"Fuck you Alex, now I have to go and get ready." I said.

"Welcome and yeah me too bye! See you in about one hour." Alex said and left.

And with that I went up to my room and search for an outfit, I sincerely didn't want to go to the party but now I had no other option.

I searched through my closet for something simple to wear, as being Roger's Lift daughter they expected me to wear expensive cloth and all that, but believe me I hate that. Finally I found what I was going to be wearing, a long black sleeve less shirt, with some black leggings and a black leather jacket in case it was cold, for my shoes I grabbed some high-converse all stars which were also black. I went over to the make-up area/station my dad made in my bathroom (against my will) and apply some make-up (almost nothing, I like the natural look.) and then I let my hair down, as I was wearing it in a bun, it had gotten curly, so I was done, just in time because Albert came to my room.

"Ms. Lift, your car is here." he said.

"Thanks Albert, do you know who is coming with me?" I asked him as I closed the door to my messy room.

"I think George and Mike." he said.

"Ok, thanks Albert." I said walking to Alex's car.

"Have fun!" Albert said.

Albert was right George and Mike where the one's who came with me.

The party wasn't that bad, I got to have some fun with Alex and Mark, and believe or not Mark got to talk with Danny (daughter of a mega producer and a friend). After the party around 1:00am Alex took me back home and I immediately feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive Reviews :) here is chapter two! Tell me what you think :) Please Review and Recommend! ****Love reading comments.**

The weekend was one the best ever! Why? Well on Saturday my dad was busy the whole morning, so I woke up late and then decided to go the beach and write some thoughts that were in my mind. I got dressed in some shorts, a cookie monster t-shirt and blue converse, I grabbed my skateboard and headed to the beach.

I sat in my usual spot, (In front of a palm-tree far away from the crowd, next to some rocks, with the perfect view of the ocean.) I opened my bag, took out the green notebook, and a black pen. I opened the notebook to a free page and was about to start writing when my phone started to ring, I saw the screen and saw 'Private Number' on it.

"The hell? Who could possible be calling me from a private number?" I said, either way I always answer my phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi! Hey, Lexi Lift right?" a male voice said, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure who it was.

"Who is this?"

"Ops, sorry my bad, it's me Kendall Schmidt."

(Did I just heard Kendall Schmidt)

"Kendall?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah me, you sound surprised." he said with a small laughter.

"Umm yeah, I mean, umm Kendall Schmidt is calling me, and well I wasn't expecting for it." I said trying to explain him the simplest and best way. (the simplest way would have been scream, but I couldn't do that)

"Ha-ha so you are saying you are surprised that I call you, or in simpler words, a rusher wasn't expecting a call from either of the guys."

"Yeah, that's pretty much, plus it said private number so I had no idea on what to expect."

"Really? Oh well..."

"Whatever, how did you get my number?"

"Oh about that, you see, yesterday that we bumped I gave you my green notebook and I took yours. So when I was trying to work with a lyric with the guys I found out it wasn't my notebook, so I looked in the information page and it had your number on it."

"You have my notebook?" I asked while I went through the notebook on my hands.

"Yeah.. and umm I kinda need my notebook back, when could I meet you so we can change them?"

(I hope he didn't read my thoughts.)

"Umm right now I'm headed to have lunch with my dad, what about 3:00pm, you put the place."

"Oh well, I will be on set at that time. Do you think you could come to the BTR set and give it to me?"

(Was I correct hearing that Kendall freaking Schmidt was asking me to go the BTR set?)

"If that is what you want. Just send me the direction and say that I'm going to be there so I have no problem." I tried to say with my voice sounding calm and normal.

"Please, sure I'll text it right now. Save my number! See you soon!" he said and then hanged-up.

I sat there for 15 more minutes, going through Kendall's lyrics, reading a few of them and seeing others that were already hits, I finally stopped at the last one, it wasn't done yet, but what he had so far was pretty beautiful. That song was going to be amazing.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"So man, you are making your soulmate meet you here in the set?" James asked me.

"She's not my soulmate dude, and I need back my notebook as much as she needs her back as well." I replied to him going through her notebook.

"Was she really in shock when you said your name?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah, I never thought she would get nervous if I called." I answered.

"Yeah, but remember she is nothing like people say she is." Carlos added.

"Either way, we'll see today if she is always like that or she was faking yesterday." James said standing up and walking away followed by Carlos and Logan.

"Why would she be faking?" I said, but the guys had already left.

I sat there and read her lyrics, thoughts, they were really good. Some of them actually would make a good song, some were when she was frustrated or mad. But somehow I could feel a connection between her lyrics, if I talked to her maybe she could understand me.

Was James right about meeting my soulmate? Or was just my mind playing tricks, I couldn't be possible falling in love with her, she was out of my league, she was Lexi Lift, she had millions of guys behind her, she could have anyone, and she wouldn't choose me.

*Normal P.O.V.*

Before I went back home I decided to walk near the water, and I got all wet...

I went back home to have lunch with my dad, and spend some quality time with him before he leaves to New York.

It was 2:30pm when we finished eating.

"So kiddo, I have another interview at 3:30pm, what are you doing now?" he asked.

"I have to go to the BTR set and give something to Kendall Schmidt." I said reading the text Kendall had just sent me.

"You are going to the set of your idols to give something to the boy you dream of marrying?" my dad asked me trying to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yeppers." I said getting up.

"How come?" he said doing the same.

I told him the story of how we mixed up notebooks and that we both needed back our own notebooks.

"Oh I see... do you want me to drop you off before I leave to my interview?"

"Please daddy!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We leave in 10." he said.

I went up to my room and changed my cloth because it was all wet and I wasn't going to meet them in shorts. I grabbed the first jeans I founded, a t-shirt that had a skateboard as design, and black high vans. I went down to meet with my dad, we got in the limo and they drove me to the BTR set. When we got there he dropped me off in the entrance and left to his interview.

I started walking to the entrance while I grabbed my hair in a careless ponytail.

"Where do you think you are going?" the security guard asked me.

"Umm I'm supposed to meet with Kendall Schmidt." I replied.

"Okay, what's your name." he said looking at a tablet.

"Lexi Lift."

"Ha-ha good joke girl, seriously, do you think Lexi Lift would dress like that?" he said pointing at I was wearing. (People seriously need to know the real me...)

"Ha-ha good joke thinking you know Lexi Lift, here this is my license it says it's me." I said giving him my license.

"Sorry Ms. Lift come in." he said letting pass.

I gave him a not-so-sweet-smile and entered the building where BTR was filmed.

I was walking down the corridors, the sets and everything starring at everything, it felt like the first time I was in DisneyWorld, except that this time I was inside the place where my idols (and future husband) worked.

*Carlos P.O.V.*

"Wazaaaa youtube world? Carlos here in the BTR set" I said making my usual update video.

I was explaining some things when I turn around and see a girl looking like a child entering DisneyWorld.

"So guys, as I was saying this season is going to be- is that Lexi Lift?" I said.

"Guys check it out! Lexi Lift is on the BTR set, and yes she is the girl in t-shirt and jeans." I said showing her on my video.

"Well it seems time is up! I'll update soon. Bye!" I said and uploaded the video and then I put my phone in my pocket and walked over to where Lexi was.

"Lexi" I said.

*Normal P.O.V.*

I saw Carlos making a youtube video, and some other people working around him. I was so caught up in the fact that I was in the very same place where BTR worked that I didn't see or felt when Carlos came up to me.

"Oh hey Carlos."

"Whatcha doing here?" he asked.

"Umm returning this to Kendall." I said motioning the notebook.

"Oh well, let me take you to his dressing room." he said walking to a hall.

I followed him, and we talked a little, not much, and actually nothing interesting. He just said a joke when I heard Logan laughing and coming with James.

"Carlos dude you have no idea-" Logan said and cut himself as well.

"Lexi Lift." James asked in a shock.

"Hi James and Logan." I said.

"What- what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Returning something to Kendall." I said.

"Oh the notebook." James said.

"Exactly." Carlos and I said at the same time.

"Oh well, I'm going to skate see ya in a bit guys. Bye Lexi." Logan said and left.

"Yeah I umm I will go and bother someone." James said and left.

"Sorry about that, but they, I mean we get nervous around you." Carlos said, laughing.

"Seriously? I am the one who gets nervous around you guys!" I said, making Carlos laugh. We kept walking until we finally got to a door that said 'Kendall S.'

Carlos knocked on the door. "Dude, you decent and available?" he asked before opening the door. Kendall was sitting playing the guitar and I swear I saw how he closed MY green notebook.

"Hey man, Lexi." he said putting down the guitar and walking to where we where.

"Umm thanks fro showing her the way." Kendall said and Carlos left.

"Thank Carlos" I said and saw him leave.

"Hi Kendall." I said.

"Hey, wanna come in?" he said showing his messy room.

"Sure."

"Sorry about the mess, but I'm not so organized." he said with a small laughter, moving some papers so I could sot in the couch.

"Don't worry, I know the feeling." I said to him with a small smile.

"So... I brought you this." I said giving him his notebook.

"Thanks, here this is yours then." He said.

"So umm, I guess I should umm-" I was talking and he cut me off.

"Want a tour?"

(OF COURSE I WANTED A TOUR!)

"Yeah, thanks."

"Okay, let's go." he said grabbing my hand and helping me get off the couch.

He gave me the whole tour, we laughed a lot (he had some weird stories) and talked as well. In other words Kendall and I knew each other better and it was a nice experience, because I felt that he understood me, and felt a connection, but that I wasn't sure, meaning he is Kendall Schmidt and has a bunch of girls behind him, he will never choose me.

Finally it was time for me to actually go home.

"Thanks for the tour and the stories Kendall". I said.

"Welcome, thank you for staying". He said with the most beautiful smile.

"Well bye." I said and started walking, but Kendall grabbed my arm and pulled me for a hug then he gave me a kiss in the cheek and whispered "Let's do this again."

"Bye Lexi!" all the guys said.

Was I dreaming? He would never pick me...

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

I just had the most amazing afternoon with Lexi.

"Any connection?" James asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Leave him James he is dreaming with his soulmate." Carlos teased.

"Lexi please come and change notebooks" Logan said mocking me.

"Guys! She would never pick me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me some time to post part 3, but I was on a school trip and had no internet... Hope you guys like it :) thanks for the reviews and alerts :D! Please Review and Recommend! Love you all!**

Sunday was one of the worst and best days ever. I woke up with a smile (I was dreaming about yesterday's afternoon with Kendall) around 10:00am, I dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with my bathing suit underneath and went with my dad and his managers to the airport; I said goodbye to him and then I grabbed my skateboard and beach-bag (which were on the limo) and went to the beach so I didn't have to go and do errands with Dom (manager that my dad left to take care of me and who I hate, and he hates me as well).

The beach day was going amazing, I had just lay down on my towel (after being sometime in the water) when Jack Clutch ( his real name is Jackie Clutch, son to a mega-producer who became famous when my dad acted in one of his movies and since then, they became super best friends, but Jackie and I hate each other, even Danny hates him and he hates us, and has a crush on me) appeared in the beach trying to "impress" me.

"Oh but it isn't that the beautiful and amazing Lexi Lift?" he said walking to where I was.

"What do you want Jackie?" I said standing up.

"My name is Jack!" he said trying to help me.

"Whatever." I said ignoring his help.

"Why is that this lovely and beautiful girl is alone in the beach?"

"It's none of your business, now what do you want?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of the day with me, you know like a date."

(OMG! When is Jackie going to understand that pretending for the cameras and fans won't make me want to be him, I need to escape...)

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

I decided to spend the morning in the beach in order to clear my head. Why did I have to clear my head? Well I am still thinking about Lexi, I can't take her out of my mind and I'm pretty sure she doesn't thinks of me...

Anyhow I was walking, trying to find a spot where people won't recognize me, when I saw Lexi talking with some other guy, and he looked like he liked her (my heart was breaking, but it was my fault for believing I had a chance) and she looked so beautiful, the perfect cover girl. I got closer to see if Lexi like the guy as well, the closer I got I could hear what they were talking and she didn't sound happy.

"Why are you so grumpy?" the boy asked her.

"Because you are here, now leave me alone." she said picking her stuff.

"No, no. Don't be so boring, come on let's get into the water." he said putting her things back on the sand.

"Leave. Me. Alone." she was getting mad.

"Are you with someone else?" the boy asked her.

(I have to help her get away from the boy, but how? Oh I got an idea)

"Sorry for taking so long Lexi, but the bathroom had a long line, are you ready to leave?" I said approaching to her.

*Normal P.O.V.*

I was fighting with Jack trying to make him go, but nothing was working, he kept insisting for me to follow him, and the only reason he did that it was because he wants the people and paparazzi to see us together and then think we are dating, when out of nowhere Kendall appears pretending to be with me.

"Oh sorry, I'm Kendall Schmidt and you are?" he said stretching his hand.

"Jack Clutch." Jackie said shaking his hand.

(Time to keep the game with Kendall, it is the only way I can leave Jackie.)

"Oh don't worry Kendall. And yes I am ready." I said picking my bag and skateboard.

"Okay then, let's go to the park to skate. Nice to meet you Jack, tell your dad he is awesome." he said grabbing my skateboard.

"Huh? You are with Lexi?" Jack asked in shock.

"Yeah? Any problem?" Kendall said. (He sounded like he was jealous and it was so cute.)

"Not at all. Nice to meet you too Kendall." Jack said. "Goodbye Lexi, enjoy your day with Kendall." he added and then walked away.

I turned to see Kendall, just to find out he was laughing.

"What was that?" I asked him while walking away.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" he said trying to stop laughing.

"Yes, thank you. How did you know I wanted to get rid of him?"

"Welcome, and well I overheard the conversation and your voice said you were annoyed."

"Thanks, you can stop pretending and you can give me my skateboard."

"Oh, don't you want to skate in the park?" he said, with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Only if you really want too." I said trying to not be rude.

"Of course I want! Come on, we'll drive to my place so I can grab my skateboard and then hit the park." he said with a smile and making me run to his car.

"Deal!" I screamed.

We got in the car and started talking about anything we could think of, we got to his house pretty fast (it's only 3 blocks away from mine btw) he got out of the car and went to grab his skateboard and then came back just in time because his phone started ringing, I turned to see who was calling him and it said James, I really wanted to answer but he entered the car.

"Perfect timing huh?" He said with a smile.

"Apparently, you gonna answer?" I asked.

"Excuse me a moment." he said and answered the phone.

*James P.O.V.*

Logan, Carlos and I where on set and only Kendall was missing, we were supposed to meet there and then drive to the stadium and practice for the concert we would do today. We waited until I decided to call him.

"Dude! Where are you?" I asked him.

"Hi to you too, headed to the park to skate."

"Kendall you are supposed to be in set so we can go to the stadium and practice for today's concert."

"Holy shit, I totally forgot it, umm do you umm mind if I take another person with me?"

"And who would the other person be?"

"Lexi."

"Lexi as in Lexi Lift?"

"The one and only."

"Sure, now get your ass in here!" I said and hanged up.

I turned to see Carlos and Logan who had WTF faces. Why was Kendall with Lexi?

"Lexi Lift is with Kendall?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah, that's what he said." I replied.

"Why is Lexi with Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea..."

*Normal P.O.V.*

"Sorry about that, and I think we can't go and skate..." Kendall said starting the car.

"Don't worry. But Kendall! I want to go and skate" I said.

"I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"Why can't we go and skate?"

"Because I have to be in set and then take the guys to the stadium and practice for today's concert."

"You have a concert today?"

"Yeah, and you are coming with me." he said parking the car.

"I what?" I asked him but it was too late, he was already out of the car and walking to the rest of the guys.

I walk, actually ran to catch up with Kendall and the guys.

*Logan's P.O.V.*

Kendall's car finally came and I saw how he came out of the car pretty fast and ran to where we were and then saw how Lexi got out of the car and came running as well.

"So..." Carlos said.

"Wanna explain why you are with Lexi?" James said.

"And why are you late?" I asked when I saw Lexi closer.

"Sorry, I umm you I had a delay." Kendall said.

"Hi guys, nice to see you again." Lexi said with a smile.

(She can totally win anyone with that smile.)

"Hey Lexi." James, Carlos and I said.

"So... Let's get going." Kendall said.

"Ok, I have the extra full passage ticket for Lexi." I said.

"Guys I really don't want to crash in or anything, I can go home with my skateboard." Lexi said.

"No, come on it will be fun!" James said.

"Ok..." Lexi said, yet she didn't sound so convinced.

And with that we (Carlos and I) got to my car and James, Lexi and Kendall on Kendall's car and drove to the stadium.

*Normal P.O.V.*

I sat in the back seat of the car quietly, listening to James and Kendall discuss something about singing or not a song (they never said the name of the song) and they did that the 25 min. it took us to get to the stadium.

After that they practice the songs for the concert and then I saw how they prepared for a concert. I was in the concert as well it was so awesome to be in their concert, first because I love them, second because they took me to their concert, third cause they sang Epic (I love that song just like Cover Girl and Paralyzed) and fourth I got backstage access!

After the concert and when everyone was gone, I grab my skateboard and said goodbye to the guys.

"I have to go guys, my dad is out of town and my babysitter is a freak and I have to be home before dinner."

"Aww, we wanted for you to come to have dinner with us." James said.

"Maybe some other time, sorry." I said hugging James.

"Bye Lexi, see you some other day." Logan said with a wink and then hugging me.

"Bye Lexi, nice to spend time with you." Carlos said giving me a hug as well.

"Bye, I promise I'll make it up to you. Thanks for coming." Kendall said and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Make what up?" I asked.

"Skating day." he said with a wink.

"Sure... BYE GUYS!" I said and then left skating back home.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"So? When are you going to ask her out?" James asked me.

"What? She doesn't like me." I replied.

"Dude, she wouldn't have followed your little game at the beach if she didn't." Carlos said.

"He's right and you know it. Plus who cares? You like her and that's all that matter, she will fall, if she hasn't already, when she see what a great guy you are." Logan said.

I didn't say anything I simply stood quietly thinking on how she had followed my game at the beach, and how she smiles at me and everything she did make me like her.

I don't care if she doesn't like me, she will after the skating date.

I got home and turned on the TV, and realize that everyone is talking about Lexi Lift. Why? I didn't know until I saw a picture of her and me at the beach.

"This is not good." I said and called the guys.

*Normal P.O.V.*

I got home and went straight to the TV only to find out that I was the new Breaking News.

"Are Kendall Schmidt and Lexi Lift together? They were spotted at the beach together and later in the BTR Concert. Are these two lovebirds hiding their relationship?" The girl from the news said.

"Oh this is not good." I said.

Immediately I checked twitter and guess what was a WWT 'Lendall'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four up! Tell me if you are liking it! Trying my best! Sorry for any grammatical or any other mistake all over the story, but English is not my first language. I don't own anything, only the imagination of the story :) Please Review and Recommend. I'm open to any suggestions.**

This was the first Monday I ever regret being in a normal school, and having the last name Lift. I really didn't want to go to school or even answer my phone. So I was ready for school in my room, wearing some long shorts and a green t-shirt with black and green vans. I was waiting for Albert to come and tell me the car was ready (for two weeks I had to go to school in the limo, liked it or not). I'm sure my dad was calling me to ask about the rumors, and I didn't want to answer him, so I didn't (guessing I will be moving to New York for 6 months). In fact I had to call Kendall and tell him we had to stop the rumors (even though deep down I wished they were true), I was about to dial his number when Albert knock on my door.

"Ms. Lift your car is ready."

"Thanks. Where's Dom?"

"In the kitchen having breakfast, waiting for you; but if you like I can keep him busy so he won't see you."

"Please Albert! Thank you! You are the best!" I said and left.

I hadn't talk with Dom since I left him yesterday in the airport, and I'm pretty sure he is really mad, because we have around 50 paparazzi on our front yard trying to ask me about my relationship with Kendall. I got into the limo (without having paparazzi asking me questions) and got to school pretty fast (which is weird because there is always traffic) and got out and started walking the entrance. As soon as I put a foot on the hallway floor, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and started right at me; I have never been the hot topic of the school, but today nobody could stop talking about the rumors of me and Kendall. In all the classes someone approached and asked me, how sweet was him, why did I hide it or if he was a good kisser (believe it or not I have never kissed or dated a guy before...) and why did I decided to deny him now that we were 'public', and as hard as I tried to ignore everyone and actually pay attention I couldn't because I had my dad constantly texting me things like: 'Why do it public when I'm not home, Why didn't you even tell me and Answer the damn phone girl!' I simply replied him once: 'Dad those are lies, I'll call when I fix this mess.' Finally lunch time came and I went to sit at our usual table, where Alex and Mike were already waiting.

"So... Ms. Schmidt" Alex started.

"It's not true!" I said.

"Don't deny it; you've always loved this dude!" Mike says.

"Yes! But I barely know him! The only time I have talked with him was in the set on Saturday and yesterday at the beach! It's a set up plan by Jackie!"

"Jackie? The dude that hates your guts yet still manages to have a crush on you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that Jackie."

"What you gonna do?" Mike asked.

"I'll have to talk with Kendall and fix this mother of freaking mess, stupid MF Jackie created."

The bell rang and that meant going to four more classes and then I could actually go home and try to fix the problem Jackie created. I was in US History (my last class) when I received a text message from Danny: 'DUDE! Why haven't you told me about that? We have to talk ASAP!' and I replied to her: 'it's pure lies! A set up by MF Jackie! Meet me at my place 3:15' as I hit send the last bell rang and I left my room running to drop off all the books I wasn't going to need and then ran to the entrance looking for the limo which wasn't there yet. So I had to do something I would probably regret later but I needed to be home early. I call Dom.

As soon as he answered I said: "Dude! Where's the limo?"

"On our way, we are stuck on traffic, be there in 20." he said.

"NO! I will run back home and I don't care! I have to be home in 10!"

"Lexi don't you eve-" Dom was saying but I hanged up and started running the 10 blocks back home, and got home around 15 minutes later.

"Ms. Lift you have a visitor in your room." Albert said as soon as I entered the house.

"Thank you Albert. Could you get us something to drink and delicious lemon pie please?" I asked him going up the stairs.

"Sure." he said and left to the kitchen. I ran up to my room (which is a mess) and found Danny sitting on the bed texting.

"Sorry I'm late." I said, opening my laptop and checking twitter for new hate tweets or other things.

"Don't worry. Traffic?" She asked.

"No, well yeah sort of. I actually had to run back home" I said and in that moment Albert entered with the drinks and pie. "Thanks Albert." I said and he left.

"Why? Are you nuts? You have around 100 paparazzi behind you! Anything new?"

"I know! But stupid Dom was stuck in traffic... Nope, he hasn't tweeted anything and yeah a couple of hate tweets but nothing more."

"Weird... Either way talk!"

And with that I told her how I had met BTR, by bumping into them at the beach, mixing notebooks with Kendall and how he had asked me to meet him on the BTR set, and how I ended up having a tour of the set and how on Sunday he had saved me from Jackie and ended up in a concert, and how I think I have a connection with him.

"So you are like falling but FALLING for him?" she asked making clear the word falling.

"Yes, I think I am. But I mean he understands me and I think I understand him, but let's be serious I know he would never choose me."

"LEXI LIFT! You are gorgeous and super cool to be with! Believe Kendall will, if he hasn't fallen in love with you!"

"I don't think so..." I said and Danny was about to complain but my laptop started 'ringing' and it was my dad making a video call.

"Hey daddy!"

"Hello Roger!" Danny said so he knew I wasn't alone.

"Hello girls."

"So how is New York?" I asked.

"Explain the rumors and then we can have the sweet talk." he said and that's how I ended up explaining again what I had just said to Danny, but I didn't mention anything about falling in love or magical connections. (My dad is kinda jealous).

"So you are saying Jack is responsible of this mess." he asked.

"His name is Jackie! And he was the only who knew about the skating thing, so yeah he is."

"We'll have to talk about this later, I have to go. Bye girls." he said and disconnected himself.

Danny was lying down in my bed going through my phone while I did some research about the rumors.

"So are you calling Kendall?"

"I think I should, but he, what if he thinks it was my entire fault?"

"He won't think that! He knows you are a rusher and all, but he doesn't know you are his favorite! Plus you have to fix this mess if you want to stay here in Cali. Call him." she said handing me my phone.

"Fine I will-" I shut up when I saw that my screen was lighting and it said 'Kendall Schmidt calling'. I had a shock expression and look at Danny and showed her my phone screen.

"ANSWER!" she said taking my phone from my hands, and answering putting it on speaker.

"Hey Lexi." Kendall said.

"Hi Kendall."

"How you doing?"

"Well fine here at home chilling with a friend, what about you?" I asked and then remove the speaker so Danny couldn't hear the conversation.

"Fine as well, and just like you at home chilling with the guys." he said and then there was an awkward 30 seconds silence.

"We have to talk." he said in a serious tone.

"Yeah we do..."

"In person."

"Okay."

"Where do we meet?"

"Not my house Kendall, it's surrounded by thousands of paparazzi."

"My place then? In like 20 minutes?"

"Sure, you don't mind I take my friend along right?"

"Not at all. See you in a while. Bye"

"Bye" and with that we hanged up.

I turn only to see Danny with an impatience face like a little girl.

"So?" she asked with a huge smile in her face.

"Grab your things and keys; we are going to the Schmidt residence." I said closing my laptop and putting my phone in my back pocket.

"HOLY SCHMIDT!" Danny screamed and grabbed her thing and raced me downstairs. Dom wasn't home yet (We'll get there in 20 I thought).

"Albert tell Dom I'm with Danny. I probably be back for dinner." I said and met with Danny outside. We hopped into 'Bugle' (Danny's car) and she started to drive to Kendall's house, trying not to be followed by paparazzi, and also thinking of all the possible scenarios I could have with Kendall.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

I was talking with the guys about the rumors and mess I was involved with Lexi, and how was I supposed to fix it and all of other things I could imagine, by the end they had re-convinced me to call her and ask her to talk face to face so we could fix this problem, and I did and I melted when she answer I loved hearing her voice and I was exciting from the fact that she was coming to my house and discuss about the mess.

"What are you going to tell her?" Logan asked me.

"I don't know..."

"What about... Lexi let's make the rumor true, would you like to be my girlfriend?" James said.

"James... I'm not telling her that!"

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Cause I don't know if she likes me back!"

"Dude! As stated before, she does! If not she wouldn't have followed your game at the beach." Logan said.

"AND! You are freaking Kendall Schmidt!" James said.

"You've got that right!" Carlos added.

I let out a sigh before replying: "Are you seriously going to use that?"

"Dude! It's Lexi Lift we are talking about. Plus opportunities like this come once in a life time, and when they do you gotta grab it and turn it that thing Big Time!" Dustin finally said.

I was about to protest when the doorbell rang and we all froze. I stared at my friends and then around the living room in which we were, it was a mess, pizza boxes thrown on the floor, glasses thrown here and there and soda cans and bottles... The doorbell rang again.

"COMING!" James shouted and then said to me: "We'll clean, don't wanna keep your princess waiting."

I moved from the living room to the door, I checked myself in the mirror and then open the door with a smile.

"Hey!" I said looking at Lexi and a girl I think I knew.

"Hi. Umm this is Danny, Danny Kendall, Kendall Danny." she said introducing me to the new girl.

"Hi Danny, nice to meet you." I said.

"Hi Kendall, same here." she said.

"Come in, sorry for the mess, but we were having some fun with the guys." I said letting them in and showing them the way into the living room.

*Normal P.O.V.*

I can't believe I'm in Kendall freaking Schmidt house! (I was fangirling internally! FOCUS! I came here to try and fix the rumor which deep down I wished it was true...)

"Want anything to drink?" Kendall asked us.

"No thanks." Both Danny and I said. We finally entered the living room and there they were, Big Time Rush, including Dustin Belt. James and Danny looked alike, but well.

"Cousin Danny?" James said seeing Danny with me (note: kill Danny for not telling me James was her cousin).

"Hello James." she said so calmly, she looked at me and I gave her the 'you should have said your cousin is freaking James Maslow!' look which understood.

"Hello beautiful girls" Logan said.

"Hi" we answer.

"Wazza?" Carlos said.

"Hello there girls." Dustin said.

"Hi guys" we finally said. Danny went over to sit next to James, and I was still standing in front of the guys and Kendall behind me.

"So? What is if like to be Kendall's girlfriend Lexi?" Dustin asked.

I was in shock when Dustin asked me that, even I jumped a little and Kendall had to hold me from falling. "I am not, ummm I-I... I'm not Kendall's girlfriend!" I manage to say.

"Dustin!" Kendall screamed and then said to me: "Sorry"

"So Danny. Why didn't you say your BFF was Lexi Lift?" James asked.

"Yeah! You could have said it." Carlos said.

"Thought you knew..." Danny said and then gave me the 'I'll explain later' look.

"So... How bad is the rumor?" Logan asked me.

"Well... I was the breaking news in school for the first time ever and my dad is mad I think." I said.

"But you are Lexi Lift, aren't you the breaking news every day?" Carlos asked.

"Nope. Never, people just ignore me, like if I was a no one, which is pretty good." I explained.

"So, you only carry fame because of your last name? Cause you are pretty normal then." Carlos added.

"You've got that right." Danny said.

"Okay... If you don't mind, Lexi came to fix the rumor, so we are going to the kitchen and fix it." Kendall said, and then I followed him to the kitchen.

*Danny's P.O.V.*

"He likes her right." I said looking at my cousin and his friends with huge grins on their faces.

"Yeah, but he is in denial." James answered.

"Denial?" I asked.

"He says she will never choose him." Logan replied.

"Well then the two of them are on denial." I said.

"She thinks he wouldn't choose her?" Dustin asked me.

"Mhm..."

"Ha! We knew it! She likes him back!" Carlos said.

"And that means that we need to make them realize they both like each other." Dustin said.

"Time to think and plan; operation Lendall." I said. And like that, while they talked, we were planning how to get them together.

*Normal P.O.V.*

"Sorry about Dustin... You know how guys can be right?" Kendall said pouring water for both of us.

"Don't worry, I had a harder time at school." I said sitting on a chair.

"Worst? Whoa, that must have been hard. I only got those 4 dudes bothering me." he said giving me the glass.

"So cool for you! I have the whole school and my dad bothering me!"

He let out a cute laugh and then said: "So umm what are we going to do?"

"Stop it?"

"Yeah... But how?" he said not sounding convinced.

"I don't know..."

We sat for around 10 minutes without saying anything, we were thinking on how to stop the rumors and well looking around (I was looking at the ceiling, window, floor, and sometimes shot a glance at Kendall only to see that he was staring at me), it was getting awkward, I had come up with two options, 1. Ignore it and 2. Go with it. I wasn't going to tell him to go with it.

"What about if we just let it go?" I asked breaking the silence.

"How can we do that?"

"You know, just ignoring it and the negative comments and deny it when people ask."

"Negative comments?" he asked me. (Kendall's thought: What negative comments? She would be the perfect girlfriend for me)

"I think it would be easier than trying to stop it."

"You don't sound so convinced" Kendall said.

"Is that for the first time ever, I'm not sure if it is a good idea to ignore the rumor, which is the best way to end it." I said standing up and walking to the window and looked outside.

"So, what do you think we should do?" he asked walking over to where I was.

"Lexi." he said standing next to me, and then he moved in front of me so I could face him and whispered: "Let's ignore it. Just like you said."

"Kendall..." I said moving my view to another place but he moved so that I could face him.

"What if it gets worst?" I said in a low voice.

"We'll think about it if it ever happens." he said staring at me with those gorgeous greens eyes, and a cute shy smile.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay" he said leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek (and it kinda touched my lips) and then added: "Let's get back to the guys."

He held the kitchen door open so I could leave (such a gentleman!) and he followed behind. We got back to the living room and found the guys discussing about something, but as soon as we entered they shut up.

"So. What are you guys gonna do?" James asked.

"Ignore it." Kendall said.

"Simplest way to do it." Logan said.

"Nice... So umm I got a text from my mom and I have to go to my granny's like now. Sorry Lex, can't take you back home. Bye everyone." Danny said and left.

"Guess you are staying." Dustin said.

"Nope. I'm walking back home." I said walking to the door but Kendall stood in front of me and didn't let me pass.

"Not gonna happen" Kendall finally said.

"Why not?" James, Logan, Dustin and I asked in the same moment. (It was so damn freaky)

"Paparazzi are behind you and me, and if you go out of my house alone the rumor gonna be worst!" Kendall explained.

"And what I am supposed to do then? I can't stay here forever! Dom and my dad would kill me!" I said to him.

"Wait for the paps to leave and then one of us will take you back home." Dustin said.

"Guess we are having the dinner you owned us!" Carlos said.

"Fine. Let me call Dom." I said.

And like that I got stuck in Kendall's house. Wondering how the rumors are fed...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys still like the story! Here is the next chapter! What do you think will happen? Please Review and Recommend ;)**

*Dustin's P.O.V.*

So we had dinner with the guys and Lexi Lift. That girl is nothing like people describe her. She is just the total opposite. They say she is a spoiled brat, she is NOTHING like that, she might be spoiled, but please tell me which daughter/son of a star isn't? She is just so down to earth and fun to be around (I can see why Kendall likes her). Also everyone say that she's all girly girl, she is totally the opposite she's a total tomboy who knows how and when to act girl. She's so easy to be around and sometimes she surprises us...

We are still at Kendall's house, laughing our heads off at the stupidest things ever, and also having a pillow fight.

"No! Please stop! Stooop!" Carlos screamed, while James and Lexi hit him with pillows.

"You are such a baby girl Carlos!" Lexi says making everyone including Carlos laugh.

"Stop fighting guys!" Logan says.

"Yeah! Let's do something else." I suggest.

"Like what?" Kendall says.

"Let's get to know Lexi better!" Carlos suggested.

"Deal!" we all screamed except for Lexi.

"Ask away!" Lexi said throwing herself on the floor.

"Nicknames!" I asked.

"Umm let me think, Lexus, Lexi, Princess Lift, Lifty and umm Lex. So far only those." she replied.

"Favorite color, food and animal." Carlos said.

"Blue and green, lemon pie and umm MONKEYS!" she said.

"Favorite Superhero?" Logan asked.

"Have a couple... Spiderman, Superman, Iron Man and Batman."

"Yeah!" both Logan and Kendall screamed.

"Hobbies?" James asked.

"Writing at the beach or just writing in general, skateboarding and playing sports and video games."

"Fave BTR member." Kendall said.

Her face now was in shock, just as all of our faces when Kendall asked her that, she was lucky because her phone started ringing, she left the room to answer.

"Saved by the phone..." Kendall said.

"I approve your relationship with her dude." I said.

"Agreed." Logan said.

"Same here!" James and Carlos added.

"Guys..." Kendall said.

"What?" we snapped back at him.

"Thanks." he said and in that same moment Lexi returned.

"Umm, I have to go back home like now..." she said.

"Oh... But why?" Logan asked.

"Remember I don't have a dad for two weeks and my babysitter/manager hates me... And asked me to be home now." Lexi said.

"I'll take you home. I'm tired and tomorrow we have a long day on set." James said.

"Bye Lexi!" both Logan and Carlos said at the same time.

"Bye guys!" she said.

"Goodbye Lexi Lift." I said.

"Bye Dustin. Mind doing me a favor?" she said and asked.

"And it would be?"

"Stop calling me Lexi Lift. Whatever other name you want but not my complete name." she said.

"Sure 2L's." I said. She shot me a smile.

"Bye Kendall, thanks for dinner and everything." she said.

"No worries. Goodbye Lex." he said giving her a kiss on the head and walking her to the door.

"Bye guys." James said.

"You know what to do right?" Logan asked him.

"Ask her if she likes Kendall?"

"No! Make sure you put the audition paper on her bag." Carlos said.

"Sure." James said and left.

*Normal P.O.V.*

I was talking with Kendall waiting for James to come. He finally arrived.

"So, goodbye man." James said.

"Yeah, bye man. See you tomorrow." Kendall answers and opens the door.

"See you some other day L squared." Kendall said with a dimple smile. I smiled back at him and walked with James to the car.

*James' P.O.V.*

I opened the car door so Lexi could enter and I also had the chance to put in her bag the audition paper without her noticing.

"Thanks" she said and I closed the door and went to my side of the car and started it. The first few seconds were silent, until I decided to start talking.

"So Lexi, where's your place?" I asked (I know I also wanted to ask her if she liked Kendall but the guys would kill me if I did that.)

"Um on the next block turn right, middle house with bushes as fence." she said. (Woah, she lives pretty close to Kendall only 3 blocks away).

"How bad did your dad took the rumor?"

"Well, he thought it was true and got mad because I didn't tell him, and then got madder when I told him who started the rumor."

"You know who started the rumor? Have you told Kendall?"

"I think it's that person, I mean it's pretty obvious, and no I thought he had already figured it out."

"Believe me he hasn't, you should tell him. And we are here." I said watching a dude outside the gate with a mad face.

"Thanks James. And ok, I'll tell him." she said and got out of the car.

*Normal P.O.V.*

"What Dom?" I asked as soon as I got out of James' car.

"Where on earth have you been?" Dom half screamed at me.

"Fixing a mess." I said entering the house and dropping my bag on the floor not noticing a paper had fallen down.

"Pick up your bad and go to your bedroom." He said and I ignored him.

"NOW!" he screamed.

"Fine!" I said picking my bag and heading to my room.

*Dom's P.O.V.*

I just sent Lexi to her bedroom, and she dropped an audition paper, it said audition for Big Time Rush? Does she want to act there? I have to call Roger and ask him about this.

"Hello Sir. How's NY?" I asked when he answered.

"Hey Dom, well interesting, how's my kid?"

"She just came home and had an audition paper on her bag."

"Oh yeah, she texted me saying she was going to Kendall's to fix the rumor and believe me she doesn't know the paper exists. She didn't give it to you right?"

"No she didn't, it felt from her bag."

"Get her the audition for Wednesday, without her knowing."

"Yes sir."

"Well goodnight Dom, I have work to do."

"Bye sir." and hanged up.

First thing tomorrow morning get Lex the audition and make sure I'm on time to pick her up at school.

*Normal P.O.V.*

Dom is a total freak, but well I went to my bed and got on my laptop, checked my email and that's when I screamed and fangirl like I have never fangirl before, and I mean I even made a YouTube video:

"Hi you-tubers! What's up? I'm like so happy right now, I'm fangirling like I have never ever fangirl before! After a long and horrible day, I got the most amazing news! BIG TIME RUSH IS FOLLOWING ME ON TWITTER! Yes Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, even Dustin are following me on twitter! Geez! Oh and for your information I am not dating Kendall. Well I just wanted to share my emotions with you, so umm BYE!"

I was seriously impressed the guys followed me, and then BOOM! I had a DM. I thought that it was Danny explaining why she kept her cousin James as a secret, but I screamed again when I saw it was from Kendall:

"Hey! James said you know who started the rumor."

"Hey. And umm yeah, I think it was Jackie."

"Who's Jackie."

"Jackie is Jack, the guy from the beach."

"Oh... Yeah! Totally! He was the only one who saw us"

"Umm yep... Hey I have school tomorrow..."

"Oh ok. I have to work as well. Nights."

"Night." I finally send and closed my laptop.

The best worst/best day ever! And I fell as sleep.

Tuesday was better at school, the rumor seemed to be fading and there was nothing new, oh well we (my dad and I) got an invitation to go to Jackie's BBQ Party on Saturday, and I have to go, like it or not.

Wednesday was so weird in the morning and actually the whole day. I was having breakfast and Dom was saying the agenda.

"School, and I'll pick you up as always." he said.

"Mhm... after that I'll go to the park and skate."

"No. We have a meeting, after that you can."

"Meeting? With, about and why?"

"I'll tell you in the way there, now leave to school."

I went to school thinking about what Dom had just said. I was in my Math class (4th period) when I got called to the office with my things . I was surprised so far I hadn't done anything bad, so I walked there and saw Dom.

"What the spoon dude?" I asked him.

"Ms. Lift you have a meeting, you are dismissed of your classes." Mr. Zap said.

"What the..." I didn't even finish the sentence because I was following Dom to the limo.

"Where in the forking spoon of earth are we going?" I asked Dom as soon as I entered the limo.

"You are going to an audition." he said calmly.

"What on earth? Why? From? And no!"

"Because I found the perfect for you."

"Really? And that would be?"

"Audition for Big Time Rush."

"WHAT?" I screamed. And Dom didn't answer and well, I still was on shock about that.

"Dom if I get the paper, the rumors I'm trying to stop will start again. I can't do that audition."

"Then why did you have the invitation for it?"

"I did not- Oh they are so dead!"

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

We just finished like the 5th audition of the day. The guys have been acting weird and apparently the rumor is fading away...

"Ok, so we hare having one more girl who's doing the audition before your lunch break. Got it?" A lady said.

"Sure." We all answered.

"Why do we need to act with the girls?" I asked.

"So they can see with whom we have more chemistry and who works better with us." Logan explained.

"Oh man, this is so tiring." I said.

"Yeah, we are all tired." Carlos added.

"So far number 2 has been the best." James said.

"Agreed." We said, and saw the lady entering with someone I couldn't identify behind her.

"Okay, BTR on your places. Now what's your name sweetie?" she said. We all went to positions and my mouth dropped when I saw the 'girl' standing in her position.

"Lexi Lift. Thought you had a paper with my name." Lexi said.

"Yeah, yeah but I wasn't sure you were actually her." the lady told Lexi eyeing her in what she was wearing. (superman blue t-shirt, red pants and black vans). Lexi didn't answer but her face said everything. We did the scene with her and well she was even better than girl number 2.

"Awesome job!" the lady said "Lexi, thank you, you can take a picture with and talk with the boys for 5 minutes." and left.

"Hey guys." she said.

"What a great job you did." James told her, and she simply smiled.

"You are pretty good at acting." Logan said.

"So good you decided to try." Carlos said.

"How on earth did I got that audition paper?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes. How did Dom get the paper for this audition? What are you trying to do?" she asked again more serious.

"Well... It was Danny's idea." James said.

"She said you had always wanted act in BTR." Carlos continued.

"So we put the paper on your bag and told your dad." Logan finished.

"YOU WHAT?" Lexi and I screamed.

"Times up." the lady.

"Let her stay, we know her." James said.

"I'll let her because she is Lexi Lift and she is dating Kendall." The lady said.

"We are not dating!" both Lexi and I said again at the same time.

"Fine..." the lady said and left.

"Do you have an idea of how much of a mess the rumor will get if I do get the part? And how I will have to live in NY for 6 months?" Lexi asked us.

"She is right! Weren't you thinking?" I said.

"They won't choose or say who got the part until 2 weeks from today, so the rumor will be dead by now." James said.

"Believe and trust us." Carlos said.

"Why should I do that?" Lexi asked.

"Because we are your idols." Logan said.

"Fine. But let's not tweet each other or say anything about BTR and Lexi, yeah?" she said.

"Deal." we all said.

And like that Lexi spent half of the afternoon with us, she had to leave to work on homework and we had to keep with the auditions...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me long to post next part, but I got a huge writers block in this story :/. Ok so I got a review saying I shouldn't use the real guys names so from now on I will use the series names or not mention the last name. Two sorry for any mistakes, but english isn't my first language and right now I'm living in Switzerland and only listening, writing and trying to speak German, so I get mixed up. I try my best. **

**Hope you like the story! Please Review and Recommend. And I know this chapter isn't good, but future chapters will be better. Promise. :) Enjoy! **

Thursday was just boring like always and Friday I didn't have school, so Danny came over to my house and explain why she hadn't say that James is her cousin. We were talking in the backyard while blasting to music and drinking cold lemonade.

"Okay, yes I'm sorry I should have told you before, but I don't know, I promised James not to tell my friends, he asked me ok." Danny was saying.

"But dude! I'm me! Like your sister you could have told me! I mean I probably get why James didn't want you to tell anybody, but either way now I know. and now you will explain WHY ON EARTH YOU TOLD THE GUYS TO TELL MY DAD ABOUT THEIR AUDITION!"

"Those boys are so dead!"

"Yeah? You too!"

"Sorry Lex! But you had always wanted too, and it was the perfect opportunity!"

"Not when there is a fake rumor that I am supposed to be dating one of them!"

"Lex! Come on! You both want to date each other, but both won't admit it!"

"How do you dare? How many times do I have to tell you, he isn't interested in me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, he is in love with you, as you are in love with him?"

I was about to answer Danny, when she received a phone call.

*Danny's P.O.V.*

"James?" I said answering the phone.

"Yep. Danny wanna hang-out with me and the guys at the pool? My place of course."

"Dude, I'm with Lexi, at her house. If I can take her yes, if not nope."

"Bring her, she's pretty cool. Plus Kendall is here."

"Sure. We'll be there in around 30 minutes."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye." and hanged up. Then I returned to where Lex was staring at Kendall's photos.

*Normal P.O.V.*

"No, you don't like him." Danny said.

"He asked me whom was my favorite BTR guy."

"Did you answer?"

"Dom called me, so no. I didn't."

"Saved by the phone."

"I know... Who was calling you?"

"James."

"Oh."

"He invited us to his pool. Coming?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Let's get ready then!"

We got ready (she has cloth in my house for emergencies) and then went to meet with Dom.

"Yo Dom, I'm headed to the pool with Danny."

"When will you two be back?" Dom asked.

"Probably before dinner around 5:00pm, maybe. Not sure." Danny replied.

"Ok. See you later girls. Oh and Lexi, do me a favor." Dom said.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be seen with Kendall, the rumor is still out." He said.

"Sure. Bye!" I said and followed Danny who was already on the 'Bugle'. We drove to James house (it took us 25 minutes because of the traffic), and then checked the perimeter so we were sure no paparazzi followed us.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Let's party!" I said as we went to ring James' doorbell. It took him about 3 seconds to open the door and say:

"Come on girls! We are about to have a nerf war!" he said pulling us inside and showing us the way to his backyard.

Woah, James has a big house as well! (well I did see that coming), we where walking behind him and I was staring at everything inside the house until something else got my attention. Big Time Rush in bathing suits! In front of me! (I literally died and came back to life) I stopped at the shock of them having fun in the pool, and there was also Sam and Hastlon, they were all laughing. I had to control my fangirl inside of me, and well that's what I did when I opened my mouth and said: "Hey guys! Nice to see you again."

"Hey girls!" they all replied back.

"So, Halston and Sam, this are Danny my cousin, and Lexi" James said introducing us to the girls.

"Hi." We all (girls) replied.

"Lexi, as in Lexi Lift?" Sam asked.

"The one and only."

"Woah, so tell me. Is the rumor really fake?" Halston asked.

"Me and Kendall? Yep it's totally fake." Danny leaves and starts talking with the guys while I spoke with Sam and Halston.

"Oh, but you do look cute together!" Sam said.

"Sam, come on! Kendall wouldn't choose me!"

"Wow, you two have more in common than I thought." Halston said.

"Meaning?"

"You are both meant to be with each other!" Sam added.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you gonna play nerf war with us?" Logan asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Sure!" Sam and Halston said and we all left to play.

We played with the nerf guns for around a hour until (I'm being sincere) I have no idea how Kendall and I ended up in the pool (well maybe I have an idea, which involves Danny and James tackling us into it).

"DANNY!" I screamed.

"JAMES!" Kendall screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" we both screamed.

Everyone was laughing at us and then Kendall and I got out and pushed everyone inside. And well so I don't make it so boring we stayed in James house until around 10:00pm, playing games, talking, goofing around, and well just having fun. Sam, Carlos and Logan left and Danny, Kendall, Halston, James (obviously) and I stayed.

"So James, mom sent me a text and told me to stay over." Danny said.

"Ok, no problem." James answered.

"Do we order pizza?" Kendall asked.

"Of course!"

"Isn't it to late?" Halston asked, and Kendall and I stared at her with a face that said: And who cares? It's forking pizza!

"Woah! You two really want pizza right?" James asked.

"I'm hungry!" both Kendall and I said.

"Fine, go call Kendall, 2L's go with him so he orders pizza we all like." James said.

"Ok!" I said showing thumbs up. And I left with Kendall.

*James P.O.V.*

"Why won't they realize?" Halston asked.

"We have no idea." Danny answered.

"They will. Lexi is one of the finalists, she might get the part."

"No epic way!" Danny exclaimed.

"Just like you heard."

"TWO PEPPERONI, TWO HAM, ONE CHEESE, ONE MUSHROOMS!" Lexi screamed while she joined us again, and Kendall followed her laughing.

"Are you serious? We are not so many!" Halston said.

"You seriously don't know this two girls."

"How much do you eat?" Halston asked Danny and Lexi.

"One pizza each." Danny replied.

"Two if possible." Lexi said.

We kept talking and laughing and each time I saw how much both Lexi and Kendall liked each other, they are totally meant to be together.

But will they ever realize it?


	7. Chapter 7

**TEASER! Lol! I just really wanted to put that xD either way chapter is up ;) tell me what you think. I particularly like the end ;D haha. But yeah hope you are enjoying my story. Thanks for the favorites :3 Please Review and Recommend. **

*Normal P.O.V.*

So the first week without my dad has past and the rumor is dying slowly. I just hope my dad let's me stay here in LA, though I miss him, not having him around is weird. I guess I'll just get used to it. My week end was about just staying at home eating and being on twitter or tumblr and playing 'boys' video games; well I also talked with my dad, but I never left the house, that's why I guess the rumor is dying slowly... Also Kendall has been out and no one has asked him if he is dating me.

Monday I really didn't want to go to school, I was going to pretend to be sick when Dom enters my room.

"You're not going to school." he said in a tone of voice I couldn't quite get.

"Asking or saying?"

"Saying."

"Why?"

"You have a photo-shoot."

"What?"

"Yeah, your dad was trying to get you this photo-shoot for months, and you finally got it."

"Of what? Plus I never asked for one!"

"Vans. Change into something comfy. Eat breakfast and meet me outside at 8:30am, so you have about an hour." Dom said and left.

At least I didn't have to go to school. I went over to my bathroom, took a quick bath and dress in some sweatpants and a loose t-shirts and vans. I went down to have breakfast. I still had 5 minutes left so I decided to check twitter, and I had a Direct Message. What the hell? Who sends me a DM on a Monday morning? I thought as I opened it.

'Hey L-squared! Wanna hang out this Friday at Logan's? :)' Kendall just asked me to hang with him at Logan's place this Friday?

'Yeah sure. Time and direction please :D!' I answered and went to meet with Dom.

The photo shoot was going to be at the beach, and apparently if they liked how the photo shoot turns out, they might even use me for shooting a commercial. I don't like when people work on my hair and make-up, but here I had no choice... From 9:00 to 10:15 people were working on my hair and make-up, while I tweeted with Danny and then started iMessaging with her, because we were discussing that Kendall had invited me to Logan's place on Friday and I wasn't going to say that via twitter.

"Okay. Now Lexi, sweetie, could you go and try your cloth please." a dude said and showed me the way to the wardrobe.

"Ok, so Lexi here's your first outfit." a young woman said as she gave me an electric pink bikini, a vans short lose t-shirt, shorts and vans (pink and high). I got dressed and then went to 'meet' the photographer.

"Ok, now I see Lexi is ready and our friend, Nick, is he ready?" The director (I was guessing) said.

"Yes I am." a tall, light brown haired, sea blue eyed, and perfect body (with sexy six-pack) dude said. (Ok I hope my face is still the same before I saw him, and I hope I'm not drooling) Nick was wearing beach plaid (black, green) shorts, no shirt (did I mention he has a forking six-pack?) and vans (high and green).

"Ok, so now listen carefully. We want a rebel romantic couple. That's why I need both of you to pretend to be a rebel couple. You've got five minutes to discuss how you are going to do that." the director said and left us.

"So, Lexi Lift. What is your boyfriend going to think about that?" Nick asked.

"Huh? What boyfriend?" I said and then it hit me: "Oh! No, no, Kendall is not my boyfriend."

"Oh... So you single?"

"Yes."

"Cool. So umm, how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know. Acting maybe?"

"Rebel couple in love. How? Come on you've got to have an idea!"

"I do! But what about you?"

"Well, I was thinking like, you know, look over those rocks." he said pointing the rocks.

"Graffiti?"

"Read my mind. Let's tell them." he said and we went to talk with the cast. They liked the idea about the graffiti. So we did the photo shoot with our idea. It took them until 1:00pm to finish, only the first part of the photo shoot.

"Okay, Nick and Lexi, and the rest have one hour for lunch! See you at 2:00pm! Nick and Lexi come here." the director said and we went to him.

"Good job kids. You both have until 3:00pm." he said and left.

"Lunch together?" Nick asked.

"McDonald's?"

"Let me get a shirt on." Nick said and went to get a t-shirt.

We decided to walk instead of asking Dom to take us to McDonald's. While we walked we got to know each other better. I realized he's Nick Trump (his mother is another super famous actress, who has acted with my dad, and he is only one year older than me (18) and is on my same high school! How could I have possible never looked at him? I mean, he's forking hot!)

"So your dad is in NYC." Nick asked as we entered McDonald's.

"How do you know?" I asked as we stood in line.

"Cause my mom is acting in the same movie."

"No forking way!"

"What would you like?" Nick asked as he ordered a Big Mac and Nuggets combo.

"Same but with water please."

"Wow, you don't like eating right?" he said laughing as he ordered and payed.

"Dude! I was going to pay for my food!"

"You were." he said as we carried our food trays to an empty table.

We ate, talked and laughed, in other words had fun for a while, until an interviewer appeared at our table.

"I am here in McDonald's, where Princess Lift is with Nick Trump." she said to the camera. "So Lexi, isn't your boyfriend going to get jealous?" she asked turning to us.

I laughed and Nick joined me, after 30 seconds of laughing I answered: "I don't have a boyfriend." with a totally different expression.

"So you and Kendall aren't dating?" she asked.

"Nope."

"What about this guy? Nick Trump. Are you two dating?" She asked, we exchanged a look and started laughing again.

"No, we are not dating. I just met her today." Nick said.

"Which is ironic, since our parents have worked together in many movies." I added.

"So you two are not a couple?" she asked.

"Why do you always say I'm dating the guy I'm seen with?"

"Yeah, I have the same question." Nick said.

"Well... Because we have never seen or heard about your boyfriends." she said.

"It's because I've never had! Now could you please leave?" I asked a little mad.

"Sure, thank you for your time." the reporter said and left.

"Seriously?" Nick asked as soon as she left.

"What?"

"Never had a boyfriend?"

"Never."

"Please Lexi."

"Hey! I promise I have never had one!"

"That can't be true! You are always surrounded by guys, and you are the most beautiful girl in the whole school, how come you have never had a boyfriend?"

Was it just me, or did he say most beautiful girl in the school? He thinks I'm beautiful? Lexi! It's not time to freak out, answer the question! I thought. "Well, apparently none of the guys have the guts to ask me out, or even talk with me. I guess they think I'm like how reporters describe me."

"Probably."

"What about you? Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Oh please! I really don't believe you!"

"It's true! I'm still looking for the right girl to come." he said looking straight into my eyes. Is he flirting with me? My deeps thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Sorry, give me a minute." I said and answer the phone. "I'm at McDonald's Dom. I told you."

"Yes, but they need you guys back, the next set is done and they want to start shooting before more people come to the beach." Dom said.

"Oh, okay, we'll be there in um 15 minutes? Unless you come and pick us up."

"I'll be there in 5." Dom said and hanged up.

"Umm Nick, we gotta go back to set." I said picking up my garbage.

"Ok, walking?" Nick asked doing the same.

"Nope, Dom is coming for us in about... Now." I said walking to the limo outside.

We got to the beach, they gave us some new instructions and new outfits. Now I was going to be wearing an electric blue bikini, and shorts with vans, and Nick was going to wear some electric blue beach shorts and vans. We now had to act like the rebel couple in love not by the rocks, but near the water and inside the water... For two hours we pose for the cameras pretending to be in love.

"Okay, we are only missing one photo. I need it to be really convincing." the director said.

"What?" Nick and I asked.

"A kiss. But I need for Lexi to wrap her legs around your waist while you 'carry' her and kiss her."

"You what?" Nick asked.

"You heard." Dom said.

"But- but- but-"

"Now go and do it!" the director yelled.

We both looked at each other, Nick let out an apologetically and reassuring smile, I sighed and went to place.

"This is just as weird for me as it is for me." Nick whispered while I got on the position they had asked me.

"Yeah? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because you are not having your first kiss with someone you just met, while people take pictures."

"You what?" Nick yelled.

"ACTION!" the director said. Nick and I started 'posing' for the camera following the instructions they said.

"Now the kiss!" the director shouted.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

I'm chilling at the beach and I start walking to get lost for a while, when I see a bunch of crew, cameras here and there. I get closer and see it's a photo shoot, but what my eyes can't believe is the fact Lexi has her legs wrapped a guy, they are kissing, and when they stop she rest her forehead in his, laughing. I can literally feel how my heart breaks piece by piece...

"AND CUT!" I hear the director shouts. Lexi gets off the guy and starts walking over to where I am. Should I hide? Or pretend I didn't even see her? I hide behind some carpets and I hear her talking by the phone.

"No, Danny! It was against my will, I mean the guy is hot? Yes, but you know I like Kendall!" she says to the phone.

I stumble the carpet and make noise and fall in front of her, did I really heard her saying that she said she liked me?

"Kendall? Are you okay?" she asked as she kneeled down.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Out for a walk at the beach and umm I distracted and bumped and fell, and you know the rest."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"My dad got me a stupid photo-shoot..."

"You don't sound happy. Why?"

"It's nothing. Well if you are okay, I'm going to change and go home. It was nice to see you Kendall."

"Nice to see you too." I said as she walked over to her manager (I'm guessing).

I have to tell the guys what just happened, I turned around and text the guys telling them to meet me at my place in 10. I got back home in no time and waited for the others to arrive. They all came together and when they opened the door I started talking.

"DUDES! I'm in shock!" I shouted as I dragged my friends inside my house.

"Dude calm down." James said.

"Lexi, DUDE!"

"What with her?" Carlos asked. "Damn you can get girl crazy."

"She-she, fuck, she umm she—"

"SPILL IT OUT!" Logan shouted.

"I HEARD LEXI TELLING DANNY SHE LIKED ME!" I finally shouted. They drop their phones, and with jaw dropped expressions sat in my couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! How are you beautiful readers? There is a mess, I'm just giving you guys that tiny hint. Read the story and find out what is happening :O! Lol! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the alerts ;) Please Review and Recommend! P.s. I don't own anything :( sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy! **

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"She what?!" James shouted.

"She told Danny she liked me."

"How?! Why?!" Logan asked in a loud tone of voice.

"Ok. Listen carefully cause I'm only saying this once."

"Speak." Carlos said and they all listen carefully the story about how I heard Lexi telling Danny she liked me. After that, we stayed talking on how I was supposed to ask her out this Friday at Logan's party.

*Normal P.O.V.*

I never thought my first kiss was going to be in a photo-shoot. I went straight home after the last photo, after I found Kendall at the beach, oh wait, he hasn't given me any information of the party, time to call Kendall.

"Hey Kendall! Sorry to bother you." I said as he answered.

"Oh hey Lex! No don't worry, you don't bother. In what may I help you?" he said, in that sweet tone of voice that I've always loved.

"About Logan's party, time and place please."

"Oh yeah, I read the DM, but couldn't answer. But I can pick you up at 8:00pm, if that is okay with you."

"Perfect. Formal, not formal, semi, pj's?"

"Pj's?" he asked with a small laughter.

"Yep, once I had a party in which you had to go in pj's AND, no it wasn't a slumber party."

"Oh." he laughed and then added: "Well, umm let me ask, don't hang up." he said and then asked someone in the back: "Logan! Cloth is formal?" "Semi-formal nah... Casual WHATEVER!" Logan shouted back. "Normal, for a not so huge party." Kendall said to me.

"Ok, thanks, see you and the guys Friday."

"Sure and no problem. Bye!"

"Bye!" and we hang up. I stayed in my room blasting to music and reading one of the many books I made Dom buy me.

"Sup Lexus?" Alex asked entering my room.

"Hey dude. How was school?"

"Boring. How was the photo-shoot?"

"Normal..."

"What happened?"

"First kiss. Obligated first kiss."

"With?"

"Nick Trump."

"Nick What?! The Senior/the guy every girl wants and you totally ignore?!"

"Yes and what?! I have never ignored him!"

"Yes you have! Well, maybe you don't realize it or do it on purpose, but you have."

"Oh... That explains what he said to me."

"Speak." Alex said and with that I told him everything that happened at the photo shoot.

*Danny's P.O.V.*

"What is so important that I had to leave my dad's reunion?" I asked as I sat at Kendall's living room.

"You're welcome." James said and I gave him a smile.

"You know Lexi had a photo shoot today right?" Logan asked.

"Of course I know. I'm her best friend."

"Ok. So you know she kissed a guy." Carlos said. I was about to protest when Kendall spoke.

"And she told you she likes me." Kendall said.

"HOW ON THE MOTHER OF EARTH DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I kinda overheard the conversation..." Kendall replied in a guilty tone of voice.

"So now you believe you both LIKE each other?!" James asked.

"Yes." Kendall said.

"But Lexi still believes that Kendall doesn't like her, like she likes Kendall." Carlos said.

"Got that right dude."

"But not after my party." Logan said proud.

"What are you planing to do?"

"Get comfortable." James said and like that Kendall started telling me the plan he and the guys had come up to, to win Lexi's heart (not that he had to work hard for it).

*Next Day. Normal P.O.V.*

How I am supposed to face Nick? I mean, if we hadn't kiss, it would have been ok, but now it's going to be damn awkward. Dom didn't say anything about reunions, interviews, parties, nothing; that meant that I could chill with the guys all day long. I got to school and guess who was waiting for me at my locker, with food? Exactly, Nick.

"Morning Lexi." he said handing me a muffin from McDonald's.

"Morning Nick." I said eating the muffin.

"Where did you go yesterday after, you know, the last photo?"

"I changed and went back home. I was tired."

"Oh... Did Dom tell you that tomorrow, we are shooting a commercial with Vans?"

"Nope. He'll probably say it today at dinner, if I go to have dinner, or if not, tomorrow when he goes to wake me up."

"Oh, okay. So umm, what are you doing today after school?"

"I don't know." I said and the bell rang, and left to class.

*Nick's P.O.V.*

I have always liked Lexi, and yesterday after the kiss, I felt that she was the girl for me. But I don't know if she feels the same way about me. I really hope she does, because I really _really_ like her, and I can't wait until tomorrow's commercial shooting: A Wedding.

*Normal P.O.V.*

OMG! It was weirder than I thought. And now that I think about it, Alex said it yesterday, he did in fact had a crush on me (how did I never knew that?), but he had never spoken to me, which was weird, no wait, he had tried to talk with me several times, but I simply said hi because Danny was always waiting for me. Oh God why… now I am in a situation I never wanted to be involved in. Boy Love Trouble.

"What you thinking?" Mark asked.

"Nothing important."

"Join us to surf at the beach after school?" Alex asked.

"Hell yeah!"

School didn't feel so long. Maybe it was because my friends and I were laughing our ass off in our three hours of Biology, which meant getting kicked out of our last three classes. So we all went to our house ready and got ready to hit the beach and surf. Alex came to pick me up and we left to the beach.

"When was the last time we did this?" Alex asked.

"Before Lexus' father left." Mark answered.

"We should do it more often."

"Yeah. Two Friday's per month." Alex said.

"The first and last."

"No ditching it. Unless Lexi has some kind of job." Mark said.

"Deal?" I asked putting my hand in the middle in the air.

"Deal." they both said putting their hands on top of mine.

"Let's seal the deal." I said and we stand up straight in a circle, one hand on our heart, the other on the shoulder of our neighbor and our feet touching.

"Together, we've agreed." Alex started.

"To seal a deal." Mark continued.

"That can't be broken."

"Conditions stated we have." Alex said.

"Unless one of us has a job to do." Mark said.

"We won't meet the first and last Friday of each month."

"Here at the beach." Alex said.

"Standing where we are." Mark said.

"To..."

"Surf!" we all said together, and then we high-five our hands together.

"Ok then. Let's surf!" I shouted and we went to surf.

Until 5:00pm we surfed and had a nice time together, but Mark had dinner with his parents and Alex had to go and visit his grandmother, so they left and I stayed at the beach to think and relax. I really had to think about that kiss. Even though it wasn't how I expected my first kiss to be. It was somehow special. And somehow I felt a connection with Nick... But I liked Kendall. What is wrong with me?! I went to my normal spot and started to think.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

After shooting today, which wasn't so long, I decided to hit and relax a while. I had to hide in order to have some privacy. I was walking to some rocks far away from the crowd are of the beach. Was my plan of asking Lexi would work? I'm afraid it won't work. She said she liked me; but maybe she only likes me as friend and nothing more. Why I am so insecure? I really like her, and she liked me back. Why did I got so nervous near her?

"It's not fair!" I hear someone shout and then almost got hit by a green notebook. I picked up the notebook, Lexi's notebook. Is she having problems?

"You know, that you can actually kill someone with the power you threw your notebook." I said sitting next to Lexi, who wasn't paying attention, she was hugging her knees and her face was buried in between. She sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry…" she said looking up to me. She had watery eyes.

"Hey… what's wrong?" I asked her as I caress her back.

"Nothing, just… stupid things…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

*Normal P.O.V.*

Well, stupid things were at the beginning, but now it was about my mother. Tomorrow is supposed to be her birthday… And while I was going through my notebook, I found a letter she wrote for me.

_'Dear Lexi, _

_When you read this, you'll probably be a lovely young lady. I'm sorry I'm not there with you to help you out, but my cancer was terminal, and I cut the medicines so you could be born, I don't regret it, because I'm sure you have an incredible life with your dad. Remember that no matter what, I'll always be with you. You'll dad will help you with everything, but when it comes to boy trouble (that I'm sure you will have, even if you hang out more with boys and act like them) neither your dad and I would have been able to help you, you gotta decide that for yourself. Let your heart decide, take risks, but never do things because you don't want to make the other person feel sad, what is important is that you are happy, and if the other person wants you happy, he will let you do what makes you happy. So sweetie, I love you. Alexandra Marie Lift, make your mother proud, I know you will. _

_With love, Mom.'_

How I wished my mother was still alive and she could help me with this boy trouble. Follow my heart? I wanted to cry, I never cry, and in fact I don't remember the last time I cried... (Thinking it was when I was 5 and I understood fully that my mother was never coming back) But I wasn't going to cry in front of Kendall, in fact I wasn't going to cry.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"I don't believe you." I told her. She let out a sigh and then stared at the view.

"Tomorrow's my mother's birthday."

"Oh… do you miss her?"

"I actually do. Even though I don't remember much 'bout her."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she loves you." I said, she turned to face me and gave me a smile.

"This is random and weird, but… hug?" she asked and I pulled her for a hug. Her head under my chin, my arms around her, and hers around my waist. I gave her a kiss on her head. We didn't talk or said anything at all, we simply sat there in silence hugging each other.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked her after a couple of minutes (which seemed an eternity) passed.

"Yes." she said looking up at me with a small smile.

I don't regret what I did. We were looking at each other's eye, then I moved my view to her lips and then back up to her eyes, I leaned on and kissed her. At first she didn't react, but then she kissed me back. The kiss was getting more passionate by the seconds, we moved so we could 'face' each other without breaking the kiss, I moved my hand to her hips, and hers found a way up to my hair. We broke the kiss when both our phones started ringing.

"HELLO?!" we both screamed at the phone.

"What?" I asked cause I didn't understand what James said.

"You're needed to shoot another scene." James said again.

"Ok. I'm on my way." I said and hanged up. I turned to see Lexi, she was still on the phone.

"No. I don't want to. I don't care! Ugh! FINE! I'm at the beach." she said/screamed and hanged up.

"Umm, I have to um…" she was saying.

"Gotta go back shooting." I said quickly.

"Gotta meet with Dom." She said.

"See you Friday then?"

"I guess." she said and left.

I just kissed Lexi Lift. I went to my car and drove to the studio. The guys were waiting outside for me. I had the biggest smile on my face, when I got out of my car I walked over to them.

"Why so happy?" James asked.

"I just kissed Lexi Lift."

"YOU WHAT?!" they shouted together.

*Normal P.O.V.*

Oh. My. God. I just kissed Kendall back. Oh. My. God. I can't even think straight… Dom picked me up and I had to go to Jackie's house to some important event, but as I was wearing surf/beach cloth, we had to stop by the mall and buy some cloth (stupid Dom... He made me) because going to the house and back to Jackie's house (which is near the beach) was going to take us long. We finally got to the damn reunion, but luckily Danny was there.

"Danny!" I shouted as I ran where she was.

"Lex!" she said as she hugged me.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Dude where were you today in the afternoon? I went over to your house and you weren't there."

"Oh yeah, is that I was surfing with Alex and Mark."

"Oh… so cool, that also explains why Mark didn't answer his phone."

"Yeah, but he also had dinner with the fam."

"Yeah. He told me that. Why are you smiling so much?"

"Am I?" I asked and I guess I was, but I just couldn't stop smiling after my kiss with Kendall.

"Why?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kendall kissed me." I said smiling.

"He what?!"

"Well hello beautiful ladies." Jackie said giving us some drinks.

"Hi." we both said indifferently.

"I want you to meet a good a friend of mine." he said to us and then turned around and said: "Nick, dude, over here."

I spilled my drink (and no, I'm not kidding.) when he said Nick.

"Are you okay Lex?" Danny asked.

"Nick, these are Danny and Lexi. Girls I present you to my friend Nick." Jackie said.

"Hi." we both said.

"Hi Danny. Lexi." Nick said.

"Umm if you excuse us, we gotta go the bathroom." I said and dragged Danny with me.

In the privacy of the bathroom, I told Danny about the kiss with Kendall, and then explained to her that Nick was the lucky guy who got my first kiss and who had a crush on me. Also how I'm confused about boys.

"You gotta be kidding me! That dude looks like one of those Greek gods!" Danny said.

"I know!"

"No. Looks don't matter. We gotta see their personality."

"I know... But he's really sweet too!"

"Wow Lex. I've never seen you boy crazy."

"I'm not boy crazy! I'm just confused…"

I have always liked Kendall, and I got the opportunity to meet him. He likes me back, because he kissed me, at the beach, behind some rocks, while the sun set…

But then, there is Nick. Sweet Nick, who has always had a crush on me. Gifting me chocolate, helping me... The guy who was my first kiss...

Why is this so damn complicated?


End file.
